This statement of work concerns a contract for the proposed effort [unreadable]Production of Site&#8208;Specific O&#8208;GlcNAc Antibodies[unreadable] in response to Small Business Innovation Research (SBIR) Program PHS2011&#8208;1. The project seeks to produce monoclonal antibodies (MAbs) to three selected cancer&#8208;related protein targets, and more specifically, MAbs that will that will permit detection of the presence of the specific glycosylation within these protein target sites by the O&#8208;GlcNAc moiety. For each of the three (3) selected proteins, a synthetic [unreadable]tripartite[unreadable] immunogen will be synthesized, animals will be immunized to conjugates of this synthetic antigen, and a large number of hybridoma cultures will be produced to be screened for specific interactions. An increasingly stringent regime of immunoassays will be employed to define the specificity and reactivity of the MAbs towards producing reagents that will permit detection of the modification of the particular protein sites by O&#8208;GlcNAc. The provision of specific reagents that allow detection of the O&#8208;GlcNAc modification of the specific sites in these specific proteins will define the utility of the [unreadable]tripartite[unreadable] immunogen approach, as well as supply reagents that will aid in elucidating the role of O&#8208;GlcNAc modification in cellular control circuits, including that those that may involve these specific proteins in oncogenesis.